


Undead Forever

by Caroline263



Series: Frosh and Fang Face across Time and Space [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Frankenstien, Multi, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline263/pseuds/Caroline263
Summary: With Laura gone, The Dean disappeared and the open pits of hell turning the earth into a giant microwave, what's Carmilla got to live for? Well, apparently there's still some humanity left in Silas Campus, though not enough if LaFontaine's one solution to the problem is bring back whats left of the honey haired human like some Frankenstein's monster.
Takes place in the Alternate Universe seen in Season 3, to give our Alt Cast a somewhat happy ending.





	1. The Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Alternate Universe seen in Season 3, to give our Alt Cast a somewhat happy ending. Got the idea after I noticed a lot of people on Tumblr only talking about how adorable or sad Alt Carmilla was, a little disappointed nobody was taking this as a gold mine for fan fiction ideas soon to come, and to give our Alt Carmilla, Alt Laf and Alt Perry a somewhat happy ending.

Even after all of the chaos that happened to the world, Carmilla couldn’t do more than stare into the vast, murky clouds that cloaked the sky. She had been so hopeful, after Laura had returned to her. She finally had her back, she couldn’t care if the world ended because they would have each other. Carmilla would keep her safe, make up for her mistakes. But she lost her again, and she would never see her again. What the point now anyways? From what was now more of a wasteland than a campus, half of the entire world left under a permanent sky of darkness and monsters running about, it was useless to hope for anything.

The dean’s planned weren’t long revealed after Laura’s return, and it seemed she had reached the final levels of hell faster than anyone would have suspected. Pretty good work for a bunch of frats and dumb head jocks digging with their bare hands and beat up kegs. Though Carmilla had been too engrossed in wallowing in self pity to join her sister in seeing what the dean found at the last level, she had heard from what was left of the workers in the pits that things didn’t go as she planned.

Then why were they still all there? Sure, half the population was wiped out, heck all that was left of Silas were only a handful of Laura’s old friends and a few more of the nobodys she went to college with for years. But then why hadn’t the world been destroyed already? The world was plagued with strange undead creatures, and she thought the spore headed students wandering around aimlessly was as harmless as they could get in the beginning. And it was no wonder, it seemed everyone was changing, even the earth. With those thick clouds coating the sky and the lack of sun, most water sources were either dried up or radiated, and most plants had already shriveled up and died if not already growing into sentient tree beings. Hell even the animals were mutating, just the other day she had to beat out a massive rat with six legs out of the safe haven she had made out of the library. Well, the only half of the library that hadn’t been turned into some strange Dr. Frankenstein's lab by Lafontaine. Of course they had their...skirmishes, more often then not a quick tussle on the ground or defiling of someone’s property, but they got along fine enough. Laura would want it that way, Carmilla would tell herself some days after some of their fights.

Of course, Lafontatine was the only reason she was outside today, staring up at the cloudy sky. They had been ranting and raving about how they needed the library to be completely empty for today’s experiments. Then again, they had been acting strange all week, now that Carmilla thought about it. Their calls to Perry had been getting more frequent, and recently the ginger Betty Crocker had even come by a couple times to work on some dumb ginger projct, but all Carmilla had concerned herself with during her visits were the different sweets she would make from scraps Perry brought every day.

But it was better than nothing, after all, she could be sulking around with Matzka while she hunted for prizes and Carmilla lamented over the past. Or getting another earful from the meddling humans filling the library with the smell of toxic chemicals and mint pastre.

Carmilla sighed, looking down to the dry blades of grass she laid upon, gently plucking one of the golden strands from its roots before bringing it up to her face. A look of pain flashed across her face, as once again, Laura came into her mind. “Oh why can’t I just die already, and be with you again…” She murmured to herself, slowly sitting up, staring out at the ruins that was still considered Silas Campus.

She sighed, slowly standing, “I suppose I’ll just see what new spores have begun growing on the other side of our room, eh Laura?” Carmilla murmured, as if she was here. It helped a little bit, sometimes she would just pretend her little human was upset with her, that the silence was just her refusing to talk as she followed her along her short visits to other sites on campus. Letting the golden blade of grass drop from her hands, she began to walk towards the dorms, hoping maybe sitting for a while in the wreck that was their former dorm room would help her keep calm.

 

“Lafontaine, I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Perry’s scolding didn’t do much to halt her partner’s activity, as they went about their lab moving from mixing chemicals to stitching up what was left of a body on the only lab table too rusty to perform safe experiments, as Perry had said before.

Laf glanced back at Perry as they stitched some fresh skin to a greying arm on the table, the work a little shaky but tied tight together. “Perry, with hundreds of people dropping like flies, we need to figure out alternative ways to bring people back - with all the radiation emitting from the pits of hell and now our own dirt, we should focus on at least keeping people around in some way before we figure out how to fix the fallout were in.” They explained, setting the patched up arm aside to pick up a toeless foot.

Perry rubbed her arms, shifting uncomfortably, “I know, population before hellish warming, but…” She walked up to the table, “Do we have to start with Laura?”

The shaky breath that they took said it all to Perry. They all missed her so much, and it seemed fitting to give their friend the first shot to come back. Sure, things had been tricky, such as digging up Laura’s mangled chewed up body from the remains of the big anglerfish god, that seemed to have failed to digest Laura after hundreds more students had been pushed into its pit. And Laf did have Perry steal a couple things for them from Carmilla and Laura’s room, just in case things didn’t turn out too well, and Laura may need to stay in the library for a couple years to recover. Sure, it was risking Carmilla’s wrath upon them just for moving some old clothes and books of Laura’s out of place at their dorm, but c’mon, if things worked out, at least the saddest vampire would quit whining about Frosh.

“Let’s get her stitched up before Carmilla storms in and ruins the surprise,” Laf said, handing Perry a needle and thread before moving to connect her foot to her ankle.

 

Carmilla sighed as she walked into their old room, her eyes popping wide open seeing things had been stolen from her poor Laura’s side of the room. “No, no no no no,” She hissed, jumping over to put what was left back in place and look for anything under the bed or moved around the dorm. “Who the fuck would steal from Laura’s-” Carm cut herself off as she squeezed the old yellow pillow close to her heart, a scowl replacing her nervous look. “Lafontaine…” She growled, throwing the pillow back onto Laura’s bed before she went sprinting across campus to the library as fast as she could.


	2. The Rebirth of Laura Hollis

“You ready?” Lafontaine called over the loud collectection of screeches and sparks coming from all the machinery around them, to a shaking Perry at the other end of the room, her hand clasped around the handle of a heavy switch. Once their jittery partner finally gave a solid nod, Laf spoke up once again as she began hooking the wires to the body.

“Remember, on my count!” They yelled over the whirring over the steaming boiler in the corner, if they didn’t know any better, Laf would say if she didn’t start this countdown soon, the whole library would explode.

Perry groaned loudly, running her free hand through her hair, “Oh let’s just get this over with already before we all cook in here!” She huffed impatiently, though Laf could see the anger in Perry’s eyes was just the snow on top an iceberg of fear. Who can blame her? This is terrifying, Laf thought as they ran around the table to join Perry’s side. Putting on their gas mask and handing Perry her welding mask, they began to count down. “Alright, on my count, three...two...one!” Lafontaine yelled over the fizzling and creaking and screaming that served as the room’s chorus, barely able to make out the heavy slap that was made as Perry slammed down the lever.

Lafontaine and Perry both screamed at the loud pop that filled the room as it seemed all the energy in the room had just imploded into itself, leaving nothing but searing hot boilers and contraptions, fizzing wires and a bright flash of light before the room slowly began to calm. The two held each other close, slowly looking up from their panicked embrace to see the table in the middle of the room. Laura was still just laying on the table, her body twitching from the chemical charge. The fingers rushed over to check out their dead friend, for a moment just staring at her body as it slowly turned still, praying for something to happen, any good sign at all. But there was nothing, just silence and stillness.

Perry sighed, patting Laf’s back gently as they just stared at the corpse on the lab table. “We gave it our best shot, c’mon, let’s take a breather before we clean the body…” She said gently, leading them out of the lab.

Laf followed obediently, almost considering looking back but decided against it. If only she did, then she would notice the gently rise and fall of Laura’s stitched up chest.

 

Carmilla was steaming, her pale face would be red if not for the fact no color would ever shine in her face again, as she burst through the library door. “Damn it Lafontaine! How dare you defile Laura’s room for one or your stupid little school science experiments or Betty Crocker’s damn little arts and crafts!” She roared, ignoring the door as the force she slammed it open cause it to disconnect a bit from the door frame and slide into the wall. She stood perfectly still for a moment, realizing the place was almost perfectly still. It seemed Lafontaine and their little sidekick had left into the dry tundra that was Silas before Carmilla could wring out their neck. She growled loudly, slamming her fist through a wall before she plopped into a chair, holding her head in her hands.

“Oh Laura…” Carmilla murmured under her breath, biting on her lip as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. As she began to wipe at the little drops, she swore she heard shuffling coming from upstairs and a soft thud. She slowly stood, staring at the ceiling as the thud was followed by more shuffling and strange groaning. “What on earth…?” The vampire murmured to herself, beginning to climb the stairs to see what the commotion was.

She crept up to the lab room, seeing the light was flickering a bit, making out a figure stumbling about in the room, looking unsteady on its feet as it tried to stand at times but would quickly crouch down at times and take another five minutes just trying to get standing again.

“Um, Lafontaine? Perry? You two...alright?” Carmilla said slowly as she opened the door fully, turning on the light.

She nearly fainted at seeing the identity of the stranger, rather than at the fact they were knelt on the floor trying to pick up their jaw from the floor.

It was Laura, but, it wasn’t her Laura. Carmilla stared at the zombie, picking out everything that was wrong with her asides from the obvious being a frankenstein creation come to life. She lacked that bright shine Laura always had in her eyes when she was alive, the warmth, what made Laura Laura. At least in Carm’s eyes. Her skin was dulled and looked tight from the stitching pulling it all together so tight. It took Carmilla a moment, but after enough staring she figured out all her hair was still connected to her scalp in one piece, but was knotted and matted with dirt, and lacked its honey glow. Her eyes were dull and a bit milky, looking wild as her pupils were constantly trying to focus on Carmila. And the fact her jaw was in her hands, leaving her tongue to hang from the open hole in her face, didn’t help much either. This wasn’t her lively Laura. This was just another undead beast, forced to live a few more hours thanks to that idiot Lafontaine.

“Cachlela?” She said, slowly standing, moving a shaky foot to approach Carmilla.

The vampire just shook her head, turning away to leave the room.

It seemed that one little action caused the corpse to panic and try to sprint towards her on her weak legs. “Aa!” She groaned, tongue flopping a bit as she moved quickly to reach out to Carm and stop her, but only managed to dislocated her ankle from her calf on her left leg and her calf from her knee on her right, causing her to fall as her stitches ripped apart and her legs broke like a jigsaw puzzle. She collapsed on the ground with a loud thud, looking back to her legs in pieces then to Carmilla still moving in the doorway.

It seemed Lafontaine managed to stitch in the tear ducts as well, Carmilla noted as she looked back, much to her displeasure, at the sight of a crying Laura. A sad frown replaced the angry look on her face, as she watched Laura. She was really sobbing, despite the awkward noises she made with no jaw and the fact she had only been reanimated for less than a day.

Carmilla cringed a bit, watching her reach out a shaky hand as she sobbed, “Cachlela...lea…” She groaned.

The longer she watched the corpse, the longer she realized...she was being a total asshole. She slowly turned back and knelt down besides Laura, stroking her knotty hair, wiping the tears from her stone cold cheeks. “Hey,” She said softly. “I’ll fix you up, right as rain, sundance,” She managed a sliver of a smile for the corpse.

Carmilla’s smile grew as she watched the corner’s of Laura’s upper lip twitch upwards, letting her loosely droop her arms around her waist into a hug, shuffling on her thighs.

This was still her Laura, her same emotional sweet little Laura.


	3. Meeting Zombie!Hollis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but you can thank http://laberintodeofelia.tumblr.com/ for inspiring me with http://laberintodeofelia.tumblr.com/post/152075724903/it-was-laura-but-it-wasnt-her-laura-carmilla and in fact i made a tumblr just to thank them. so you go tell them i said thank you and to keep up the good work, and if miss laberintodeofelia is reading this write now, thanks for being an inspiration and don't stop the amazing work.
> 
> Sorry this is so short trying to get back in the groove.

“A-Ah’ve been dead fer...how long?” Laura slurred, leaning against Carmilla’s touch as she felt the vampire’s fingers run through her dirty hair, trying to pull out all the dirt and tangles that had accumulated over time.

“Exactly a year now.” Her countess murmured, moving her gaze from her dirty hair to her leathery, grey face, checking if the stitches holding her lower jaw to her head had loosened at all, she wasn’t exactly an amazing seamstress after all.

The zombie went quiet for a moment, staring at her legs.

Carmilla shifted a little to get a better look at Laura’s face, “Cupcake?”

“Ah’m sorry it’s jus’…” She starred at all the worn books surrounding them in the library, getting a better view from the floor than she had been earlier when Carmilla was stitching her up on the stairs. “All this...ah jus’ feel like ah’ve woken up from a long dreamless sleep to this waking nightmare…” She traced her fingers around the stitches running through her arm. “The worl’s jus’ become some big cookin’ pot o’ hell demons and…” She wiped gingerly at her cheeks feeling the tears come out. “..All our frien’s and family...they’re gone…”

The gentle shaking of Laura’s body as she silently sobbed freaked Carmilla out a bit. Still she took her hands out of her hair and wrapped her arms around the sad zombie. “H-Hey, cupcake, Laf and Perry are still alive right! I...I’m sure of it your dad’s still kicking, if he’s as big of a overprotective dad and a safety nut as you told us in the past, he’s probably out in that hellish tundra looking high and low for you right now.” She smiled weakly.

Laura wiped her nose, looking up at her, “Y-You think so?”

“Laura, I know so,” She nodded confidently.

Something about that little smile she got her to finally give her warmed Carmilla’s cold heart, and it took her all her might not to melt feeling the sniffly zombie relax against her chest. She gently kissed her on the forehead, chuckling feeling Laura crane her neck to kiss Carmilla’s chin.

“Ach!” Laura gasped, as the thread in her skin came loose, causing her jaw to fall to her lap.

Carmilla bit her lip trying so hard not to laugh.

Furrowing her brow, Laura grunted, “Na unnay.” As she fumbled with her jaw trying to get it back in place.

“Can’t believe how hard it is to find enough crap to make a pizza now,” Laf grumbled as the two redheads returned to the library later on, “You’d think by now they’d have a demon pizzeria or something on campus,”

Perry shrugged, dumping the ingredients on the arm chair, “Oh nevermind that, I’m gonna go find the waffle iron,” She said, “Just don’t get any...blood on the food if you’re gonna do anything with Laura in the meanwhile,” Her eyes twitching lightly, Perry head out to find where she last put the damn iron in the library.

Laf merely rolled their eyes, grabbing a pair of latex gloves before something caught their attention. On the chair besides all the food, there was something fishy. It was a tad obscured by the box of flour and yeast but it kinda looked like…

“A hand?” They murmured out loud to themselves as they reached forward to grab it.

The shrill shriek coming from the other room however cut their action off short, turning to see a disheveled Perry run in. “Oh my god! Laf, i-it’s not natural! I-I-It’s unsanitary! I-I-It’s-” She cried out hyperventilating as she fell into Lafontaine’s arms.

“What is it Perry?!” They exclaimed, before nearly dropping Perry upon seeing what followed her in the doorway.

Laura stood leaning on the door frame, standing on one leg and bracing herself with one arm clutching a bookshelf, her right leg missing from the thigh down and her right half had seemingly disappeared as well. There was a big smile on her face though it looked strained by the patchwork, as well by the confusion to the fear on her friends’ faces. “Perry! Laf! Oh it’s too good to see ya,” She said, beaming with joy and obliviousness, as she watched the two back away in fear.

“What the hell?! B-B-But you should be-” Laf choked on their own words.

Suddenly Carmilla walked up besides Laura, holding her leg in her arms, “Babe, does this look weird to you? I think I stitched the wrong toe in the wrong spot…” She frowned.

And with that, and a large thunk, the two redheads passed out onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I need to stop updating these so late. You can thank miss laberintodeofelia from tumblr for being an inspiring fuck/ for drawing this http://laberintodeofelia.tumblr.com/post/157551953393/please-go-read-undead-forever-if-you-love Tell her she's awesome alright?
> 
> And because I'm a sick fuck, I'm plugging in my own sad tumblr acount/ https://hatefulminds.tumblr.com/ I don't draw too often or really post my works there, but i'm always there just to be the really nice creampuff who both knows everything about carmilla but nothing about basic internet memes

"So..." Laura mumbled softly, settling into the arm chair across from the sad little bench the redheads were huddled together on. It was kinda weird, seeing her friends so scared of her- so scared of Laura Eileen Hollis! Yeah she was back from the dead and looked like a human rag doll, and now that she thought about it, she did smell like a radiated skunk corpse..

Looking up from her shirt, she watched Lafontaine and Perry shuffle awkwardly in their seats. The two were sharing a torn, worn out quilt, with Laf in their hazmat suit and Perry turtle-ing herself into her sweater as extra protection against the least threatening thing in the room. Laura Hollis. That's what confused her the most, to her it had only been maybe minutes since she died and came back to life. It was like a dreamless sleep, it felt like seconds. Last thing she remembered was being eaten up by some kind of angler fish monster or enveloped in a big white light; the details on her death were fuzzy, even for her; and then she woke up in pieces on a cold metal table unable get up. Had she really become so threatening since coming back to life? Not like she was mumbling and drooling for brains or drinking blood with Carmilla and Mattie and all their vampire buddies. She was just sitting across from her closest friends, fiddling with the stitch work on her ankle waiting for Carmilla to come back with whatever food was left in the wastelands of Silas.

Lafontaine cleared their throat, her face pale and her eyes avoiding all contact with Laura's milky blues. "S-So..." They started, but once again an uncomfortable silence wafted over the library.

Laura grumbled uncomfortably as she felt a pain in her stomach she hadn't felt in a long time, gently rubbing over the stitches holding her torso together in one piece.  _Am I hungry? I can still be hungry?_ Laura thought to herself, surprised with this sudden feeling.  _Oh god, I haven't eaten in days, no wonder it hurts so bad._ Biting on her lip, she hunched over, as the pain grew worse and worse. Looking up through tear filled eyes as the pain intensified, she saw Perry and Lafontaine just sitting there staring at her.

Even when she collapsed onto the floor, grinding her teeth, she could hear from the quick taps of their footsteps they were taking at least a hundred steps back.

"L-Laf...Perry!" Laura gasped out between grunts, curling up on the floor. "H-Help! I-I can't...I gotta..." She grunted, looking up at the redheads one last time, before her brain suddenly became hazy.

_Lafon...Redhead...Redheads...Red...Blood...Meat...Meat..._

She could feel drool roll down her stitches as she got on her knees and elbows, growling like an animal at them. "Red..." She growled in a raspy voice.

Lafontaine bit their lip, moving to stand in front of Perry as Laura started crawling at a snail's pace towards them. "L-Laura?"

"What's going on, Laf?" Perry whispered from behind her, peaking over their shoulder.

"Red..." Laura growled again, moving faster this time.

Laf took another step back, "Laura stop it, now." They stammered, fear apparent in their voice.

Laura gargled some incoherent garbage, swiping her arm at their ankles.

Without a second thought, Laf ran across the room to grab a coat stand and aimed it at Laura, ready to swing. "Take one more step creep and I'm gonna bash your brains in," They threatened, guarding Perry.

Just as Laura was about to take another swipe at their legs and Lafontaine was ready to crush her skull in, the door opened. "Hey guys, guess who found a take out place still up and running around the corner?" Carmilla sauntered in with a bag of Chinese food in her arms, a smile quickly wiped from her face as she realized what was going on. Dropping the food she ran over, easily snatching the coat stand from Lafontaine and threw it across the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Carmilla hissed, bearing her fangs as she stood in front of the undead Hollis.

"She was coming at us!" Laf yelled, pointing accusingly at her.

"She was gonna try and eat us alive!" Perry added meekly from behind them.

"So what, she was begging for help and you decided to run for cover and let her starve to death?" Carmilla asked.

Lafontaine huffed, "It was either that or let her eat us alive!" She scoffed.

Carmilla rolled her eyes as she turned around, looking down at the space Laura was. Seeing she moved pretty fast from her original spot, her eyes darted to the Chinese food. Laura was shoveling what she claw out of the plastic and paper boxes into her mouth, grunting and growling to herself as she tried desperately to satiate her hunger.

Sighing, the vampire walked over and knelt besides Laura, gently stroking her hair as the zombie stuffed her mouth; managing the smallest of a smile as the undead Hollis rubbed her head against her hand in response, at least acknowledging Carmilla's presence.

Carmilla slowly looked up from the pile of rice and noodles on the floor and looked back at the redheads, "Why don't you two make yourselves' useful and get this girl some steak?" She snapped at them, watching the flustered nerds storm across the library, dodging the living dead couple as they went through the door, slamming it behind them.

Laura finally moved her head from the food pile as the slam shook the room, looking around for the source of the sound. She finally laid her eyes on Carmilla, tilting her head confused. "...Carm...?" She grunted in a raspy voice, unlike her usual sweet tone.

Carmilla smiled sadly, picking food out of her hair, "It's me, cupcake,"

"...Carm...Food...Meat...Red..." The zombie grumbled to herself, surveying her surroundings before looking back at Carmilla, "Red?"

"The nerds are out getting you more red meat sundance, think you can survive off of take out for another few hours?" She asked softly, moving from sitting on her knees to sitting fully on her rump.

Laura stared at the dirty pile of take out in front of her for a couple minutes before leaning against Carmilla, "Think...I think...yes," She nodded slowly, unsure of herself as she tried to form words.

Carmilla sighed in relief, pulling Laura close into a hug, "That's all I need to hear,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to try this Carmilla?" Lafontaine asked the vampire, who was pacing around the room like a vulture.

 

"Of course I do! What else are we supposed to do?" She hissed, "I need Laura back, its been years, Laf! Years!" She choked on tears already escaping her eyes.

Carmilla wasn't wrong, after the chinease food incident, Laura's behavior become more unstable and animalistic, after five years she could barely form sentences, and ten she could barely form words. But how it had been over forty, and though Carmilla and her undead love had remained unchanged by time, their companions and the world around them couldn't stop changing.

 

The earth had finally seemed to be returning to its former state, thanks to the growth in human population and some sympathy from Lilita finally, but luckily the millions of years old goddess didn't take anymore time with her grudge. It wasn't perfect of course, though the devine powers certainly helped the earth return to how it was before the apocalypse, the human population was still badly scarred and decreased and these strange creatures that came from the underworld had yet to die off like the hostile earth of before.

Lafontiane and Perry were affected of course by time, as all humans were. Perry and Lafontaine had to be in their sixties by now, both elders now leaders in Silas. The nonbinary scientist was now the head of the RDI or Reanimate Decontaminate Intergrate Department, responsible for looking over all reanimated patients and the cure for even more extreme ailments than the zombie like nature of their people. The technology was much more improved by now, most brought back from the dead had a 80% chance of full recovery. Twenty years earlier it had only been 40%. And when Laura had been brought back, it wasn't even near 20% likely she'd recover at all. Though most couple resume like as normal human beings, there were still the few that remained zombie like, it was out of the department's imaginations as to why this was the case. Still, the grey haired scientist remained hopeful, running experiments on the failures while her dear Perry, head of the search and rescue department of Silas, attempted to get the human nature out of the zombies through simple therapy. It wasn't much but it had shown to calm them down, for what it's worth. 

Though Lafontaine and Perry and the world around the grew old, Carmilla was still as young and fresh as ever. Even Laura's flesh hadn't been close to rotting off, thanks to some help from Laf's testing of course. 

But Carmilla couldn't stand standing outside of the safety glass window that leaked into Laura's padded room, watching the normally sweet girl tear apart human corpses like they were paper, grunting and snarling at any humans like an animal, tearing at the padded material with her teeth and nails like a cat kneeling it's scratching post. Or to watch the girl knock herself back into pieces and have to have a blow dart shot in her back or her arm to sedate her so they could sew her back up without any incidents, it was painful. She had to get her Laura back, whatever Lafontaine had in mind was good enough for her.

 

"Of course, Carmilla," The old person cleared their throat, pressing a wrinkled fat finger upon the intercom button, "Ready boys." 

Like that, one of the padded walls seemed to slide out of view, a secret door to the left of the window only openable from outside the room. Two men in white hazmat suits approached the wild woman, armed with tranquilizers and a white suitcase.

Laura began to snarl and hiss, slobber running down the sides of her mouth as she foamed, clearly hungrier than any whale or beast over town tons on the planet. She got on her knees and her hands and backed up from the men, swiping at them when they got too close, before she wa successfully backed into a corner and injected with the sedatives.

Carmilla felt tears prickle her eyes as she watched her body slump to the floor, the men opening up the suitcase to reveal a whole bunch of vials and chemicals.

They kept mixing and matching them before sliding the liquid pull the size of a meerikat into the tranquilizer gun, and injecting it into Laura's neck. 

Carmilla wiped at her eyes as she watched the men leave through the entrance and the padded walls became whole again.

"She should wake in a few hours, I suppose you'll want to stay here." Lafontaine murmured softly.

Carmilla merely pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor, breaking into a silent sobbing fit. 

"Do we tell her..." 

Carmilla looked at the old scientist, puzzled.

"About Danny, Kirsch?" Lafontaine frowned. "Her father?" 

Carmilla scowled and returned to staring at her boots. 

Without putting up much of a fight, Lafontaine grabbed their can and began to walk down the hall, leaving it empty with only the lonely vampire and her undead and unconscious girlfriend just on the other side of the wall.


End file.
